


never stop looking up

by stardustpilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But mostly angst, Cuddles, Galaxy Garrison, IN SPACE!, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Unrequited Love, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpilot/pseuds/stardustpilot
Summary: shiro is chosen as a pilot for the kerberos mission, a huge honor from the galaxy garrison. however, he is faced with a terrifying decision: adam and his loving gestures, caring personality, and promise of the future, or, the kerberos space exploration expedition, lending him glory, knowledge, and most of all--allowing him to pursue his dreams.he must choose now. before it's too late, and both slip away.this is a story of living and loving. and maybe learning on the way.





	never stop looking up

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wanted to get this out before the release of voltron's season 7 (so excited!), just so i could have a chance to give shiro and adam a story of their own before they really become "canon". and warning: this fic is quite the emotional rollercoaster, but if you think you can handle it, i've made a playlist to accompany the story :) 
> 
> here's the link! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/cindyissweeterthanfiction/playlist/2rY1PZ0nrPgBmA6bHxYM93?si=2-yt4i09R3KCO0pUOkHx3g
> 
> enjoy!!

“The Kerberos Mission, while not having been yet launched, has been going on for centuries. However, in this age of modern technology, and by an executive decision made by the Galaxy Garrison’s administration, the mission…is finally a go,” the announcer says blandly, pulling the microphone away from his mouth as he turns the page.

Shiro closes his eyes and breathes through his mouth. His vision blurs to an inky black, but his other senses heighten. He hears every shift, ever whisper, even the shallow breathing of the prospective pilots sitting alongside him.

And then, he does the most dangerous thing a cadet can do. He hopes. He hopes that he’ll be chosen. But, true to its predecessors, the Galaxy Garrison is a place of two things, disappointment, or joy. It’s one crushing realization over another, and never is it both.

The announcer drones on in that monotonic voice of his. “We have handpicked a team which will carry on the duties of completing the mission. There will be a communications officer, an engineer, and of course, a pilot…”

Waiting for these sorts of announcements is a lot like the kiss and cry after a skating program. You sit. You wait for your score. The judges analyze and reanalyze your every movement, asking themselves, “Is it worth it?”. And all of this occurs while you’re stuck sitting on a bench in horror as they tally up and decide to either make you or break you.

“Samuel Holt. Matthew Holt.” The announcer pauses. He lets out an almost inaudible sigh over booming cheers of the crowd.

Some people are here for their own glory. Others are here to support.

That being said, Sam and Matt are two of the best crew members anyone could ever ask for. It’s a guaranteed success. That’s how deep their father-son bond runs.

“And as their pilot…”

Shiro looks up to the skies, wishing on every star that—

“Takashi Shirogane.”

Immediate are the cheers as Shiro opens his eyes, a huge grin breaking across his lips.

“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Shiro smile before,” a boy ponders aloud from somewhere behind him. His friend elbows him in the ribs.

Shiro misses the boy’s off-handed comment, still basking in the high of this newfound announcement. All around Shiro, people are getting up to leave, but his eyes are locked on his two new crewmates.

He nearly trips on the way there, excitement already building up deep in his veins.

However, before Shiro can even greet Sam and Matt, maybe introduce himself, Commander Iverson is already there, leveling the three of them with a look of mild contempt. Shiro doesn’t know if the man has already found a way to regret his choice, or if he’s just perpetually annoyed. Probably both.

“As a recap of the earlier announcement, the three of you have been specially selected to join one another on the Kerberos Space Exploration Mission. Further instructions will be displaced tomorrow morning, but for the time being,” he gives them a smile that looks more like a grimace, “Be prepared to depart tomorrow afternoon. 12:30 on the dot.”

Sam and Matt look at each other with wide eyes. “Tomorrow?”

“This expedition is too important to put off any further. However, if you think the time is too soon…you are welcome to resign from the mission.” The message itself is friendly and noncommittal, harmless even. Iverson’s tone of voice though, it makes it sound like a threat.

Matt forces a smile and holds out his hands. “It's no problem, sir. Tomorrow is perfect, actually. I—“

“Good.” Iverson cuts in, waving Matt’s explanation away. “See you three tomorrow. 12:30.” He stalks away, leaving Shiro, Matt, and Sam blinking in the wake of his hasty departure.

“Well!” Sam says, effectively breaking the silence and clapping his hands. “You heard the commander. I think it’s time we all head off and rest.”

“I’ve gotta tell Katy about this!” Matt chuckles to himself. “She’s going to be so excited! Or jealous! Maybe even both!”  
At the look of Shiro’s raised eyebrows, Matt smiles. “Katy’s my sister. She’s studying hard in school now. Wants to follow in her big brother’s footsteps.” He puffs out his chest.

Sam chuckles fondly at his son. He turns to Shiro with a smile curling at his lips. “You’ll have to excuse us, Shiro. We’re a little excited.”

Shiro grins back. “As am I.”

Sam brushes his hands together and sighs a little. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I think we should all get back to our dorms now, and rest up before the long expedition tomorrow.”

“Agreed.”

Sam gives him a little salute. “Well, it was certainly a pleasure meeting you. Farewell until tomorrow!”

Sam is already gone by the time Shiro opens his mouth to respond.

He chuckles a little to himself. Like father, like son.

This mission? It’s going to be fun.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

**Adam** :  
meet me at the paladin diner? where are you?

**Shiro** :  
I just came out from a cadet meeting. See you in 10?

**Adam** :  
ok. love you

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ──

Shiro hurries to get home.

The moment he steps in the door, he runs to his room, ignoring the strange looks his roommates shoot his way.

Shiro kicks his bedroom door open and stumbles over to his closet, pulling out a white button-down shirt and black pants.

He changes quickly, then runs out the door again.

“Where’s Adam?” Jax, one of his rommates, asks, his legs propped on the coffee table, munching on popcorn as he stares blandly at the bright TV screen.

“He’s at the Paladin Diner,” Shiro says as he tugs on his shoes. “Did you need something?”

“No,” comes the reply.

It’s only when Shiro opens the door to escape that the boy looks up from his movie and smirks. “Have _fun_.”

Shiro blushes at his words. He still mumbles a quick ‘thanks’ over his shoulder though, shutting the door behind him, then heading out to the noisy corridors.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

Life as a cadet in the Galaxy Garrison is _stressful_. Besides homework and daily classes, the students are constantly being subjected to surprise simulations, testing their abilities and progress.

Shiro, he’s been mediocre at best with these kinds of surprises. But ever since Adam, lovely Adam, had stepped into the picture, he’d boosted his confidence. Adam taught Shiro how to love himself, to trust himself, and how to knock down the walls he puts up when people get too close.

The door jingles as Shiro steps inside the diner, looking through the crowded room for a familiar face.

There’s a movement from a booth far off on the side, and Shiro catches sight of Adam’s smiling features.

He’s on his way over when a cadet stands up, catching Shiro’s sleeve.

“Hey. Pilot Takashi, right?” she asks, smiling at him.

Shiro nods, forcing a smile onto his face even as his brow furrows in confusion.

“Congratulations on the mission.” she says. She gives him a salute. It’s kind of cheesy, but also a tradition. And kind of endearing. “I wish you the best of luck.”

The other cadets at the table give him similar salutations, and the by the time he turns to Adam, the other man is smiling, albeit he looks a bit out of the loop.

Shiro walks over and plops himself into the booth across from his boyfriend.

Already on the table is a Coke (for Adam) and a frozen lemonade (for Shiro). It’s almost funny, because they rarely come to the diner for food, usually it’s just to talk. The environment is nice, close to the campus, but the food is…the quality is questionable.

Adam rests his chin on the heel of his palm, and his other hand reaching out and tangling with Shiro’s. The warmth envelops Shiro from his fingertips to his chest, and he gladly basks in the feeling.

“How was your day?” Adam asks, and that’s all it takes for Shiro’s word vomit to come.

“You won’t believe it!” Shiro starts, his eyes lighting up. “At the cadet meeting this afternoon, Commander Iverson made his decision about the crew members of the Kerberos mission! I…”

Adam distractedly brushes his thumb against the curve of Shiro’s palm. He’s still looking dreamily at Shiro when he stutters, looking flustered. Shiro’s face turns red and he looks down at their intertwined hands.

Adam smirks when he realizes that he’s derailed Shiro, nodding for him to continue.

“You know, going to Kerberos is…really far. It’ll be the farthest any human has ever gone from earth. And…You won’t believe who they chose!”

Adam has always loved that about Shiro. Sometimes, Shiro struggles to express his emotions. But when it comes to those moments when he’s talking about his dream, something he loves dearly, his eyes sparkle, and it feels to Adam like the world slows down and there’s nothing in his view, his mind, or his heart other than _Shiro_.

“We leave tomorrow, and—“

Aaaand the dreamy effect is ruined.

Adam jerks away. “You’re leaving?” His hands scramble for purchase, gripping the velvet box hidden away in his uniform pocket.

Shiro huffs, blowing at the tuft of hair near his forehead. “Yes, silly. Were you listening to anything I said?”

“You were chosen for the Kerberos mission?”

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either!” Shiro giggles—he actually _giggles_ —and takes a sip of his lemonade before continuing. “My other crewmates are Sam and Matt. The Holts! It’s going to be amaz—“

“How long are you going to be gone?” Adam asks, a furrow making its way between his brows.

His serious tone deflates Shiro’s prior excitement.

“Um. No one’s ever been that far to the edge of the solar system. It make take a few months. Or a year or two. You’re a pilot. Shouldn’t you know this?” Shiro chuckles, trying to lighten up the mood.

Adam crosses his arms, levels Shiro with a paternal glare. “All I know is that it’s going to be dangerous. And I don’t think you should go.”

There it is, the killing blow.

Shiro tries not to look at Adam like he’s nuts. “You must be kidding.”

Adam glares at him. “I’m _not_.”

“How could you say that?” Shiro starts, hurt. “You of all people should know that it’s been my dream to go on a space exploration mission.”

“I think it’s something you should consider,” Adam spits back, his arms crossed. “Who knows what could be out there? If even NASA communications can’t reach Kerberos, then how do you expect Garrison to be able to?”

Stunned silence.

Adam isn’t done yet. “I don’t understand how you could risk your life for something so…so—mindlessly dangerous!”

“Adam!” Shiro reaches out for his hand. Adam narrows his eyes, but still lets him take it. “You knew the risks when we first started this. We already agreed that we weren’t going to stop each other from missions.”

Adam sighs. “That was a stupid promise and you know it.”

Shiro presses the heel of his palm to his eye, trying to push out the pulsing headache he knows is coming. “Look, I have to leave early tomorrow. We should head back.”

“Okay.” Adam whispers. He slips out of the booth without looking at Shiro.

They walk out of the diner together.

But not really.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

 Shiro gets ready to go to bed when the two of them get home.

Their other roommates are already in their respective rooms, probably already sleeping.

Even once Shiro is changed into his sleep clothes, the kitchen light is still on. Shiro can hear Adam opening and closing the fridge, and then clanging around in their utensils drawer.

Ten minutes later, still laying in bed, Shiro is met with the fact Adam has not gone to sleep yet.

Shiro isn’t foolish enough to think that Adam isn’t still upset about their argument in the diner, but he hadn’t thought it had affected him so deeply.

He throws his covers off and walks towards the kitchen.

Adam looks up from his spot on the table when he hears Shiro’s footsteps.

“Shiro,” he says. Not angry. Not really happy either.

Shiro sits down across from Adam. Runs his fingers through his hair.

Adam refuses to make eye contact. Refuses to meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers.

Usually, their arguments end here. They both say a ‘sorry’ and end it with an ‘I love you’ or maybe even a hug or kiss.

But instead…

“You should go to sleep,” Adam says. He stands up. Starts to walk towards their rooms. But when he sees that Shiro hasn’t followed, he looks up, and their eyes meet.

Adam’s eyes are bloodshot red, like he’s been crying. Shiro hates it when Adam cries. Because he never tells anyone why. And Shiro doesn’t want him to suffer alone. He wants Adam to know that he’s there for him—at least for now.

“Were you—“ Shiro starts, but his voice cuts off when Adam reaches up and places a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m fine,” He insists. He tugs on Shiro’s arm. “Let’s go sleep.”

Shiro feels conflicted for a moment, but Adam looks so sure of himself, that he can’t find it in him to say ‘no’.

“Okay.”

When they reach the corridor, Adam doesn’t let go of Shiro’s hand, even when they pass Shiro’s room.

Adam unlocks the door to his own room, kicking aside an empty laundry basket.

Shiro doesn’t say anything. Instead, he shuffles over to the bed, pulls the covers up, and stares at the ceiling until Adam finishes changing his clothes.

He vaguely registers Adam slipping something small and black into one of his bedside drawers, but overridden with fatigue and worry about the upcoming day, Shiro decides to disregard it in favor of making grabby hands and getting Adam to hold him.

Adam chuckles, and maybe Shiro is imagining it, but it sounds nostalgic.

He doesn’t comment on it though, and Adam slips into bed after flicking off the lights. He automatically wraps his arms around Shiro. The warmth of Adam’s body is something Shiro can’t live without.

“I love you,” Shiro mumbles. Within moments, he’s closing his eyes, falling hostage to the bonds of sleep.

Adam waits for Shiro’s breathing to even out before letting the first of his tears fall. “Oh, Shiro,” he whispers, his voice cracking.

It doesn’t hit Shiro that tonight might be the last time he’s allowed to stay in Adam’s arms like this.

It means the world.

Even if he doesn’t realize it.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

Morning comes, and with each moment, the clock ticks closer to 12:30.

Shiro wakes up, the sun peeking through the shades of Adam’s window, glaring into his eyes.

_Adam_.

Adam isn’t in bed.

When Shiro feels around blindly for the man, he feels that the bed has gone cold now, devoid of heat. Which means that Adam has been up for a long time now.

Shiro shucks off his sheets, wincing when his bare feet touch the chilly ground.

There seems to be a commotion in their living room, and Shiro shuffles over, still struggling to blink his sleepiness away.

He hears the hushed voices before he sees them.

“Breathe, Adam, _breathe_.” It’s Jax, their roommate’s voice. There’s a pause. And then: “Shiro’s going to freak out when he sees this, oh god.”

“I know!” Adam shout-whispers. “I-I didn’t even get to tell him yesterday. And today…”

There a pause, in which there’s some rustling and then Jax sounds like he’s finally pieced everything together. “He’s leaving for Kerberos, oh _shit_.”

Adam heaves a sob.

Shiro steps into the living room the moment Adam throws it.

The black velvet box.

“I was too late,” he sobs into Jax’s shoulder.

The force of the impact pops the box open, and out springs a silver band, glinting in the light of their dorm room.

Shiro can’t do anything but stand in shock, staring at the band until it stops spinning and stops in place.

Adam takes one look at Shiro and bursts into tears again.

Jax pats Adam’s shoulder comfortingly, but he glares at Shiro. “You two need to have a talk.”

“Obviously,” Shiro mumbles.

Jax doesn’t look like he wants to leave Adam’s side. Shiro vaguely registers that Jax has always been the one to comfort his boyfriend when things went awry. But instead, he reaches over the couch and grabs his training helmet. “I’ll…leave you to it,” Jax mumbles.

He stops when he reaches the door, hand on the knob. “Shiro.”

Shiro freezes from where he’s about to sit down next to Adam. “Yes?”

“Good luck on Kerberos. I…” He fiddles with his helmet. “ _Anata o shinjite imasu._ ”

I believe in you.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

Shiro sits down next to Adam. There’s a nervous tension between them, and for a while, they just sit there, silent.

Shiro leaves two couch cushions, a pillow, and a small brown dog plushie between him and Adam, like a protective barrier. Like he’s afraid Adam will explode.

“You weren’t supposed to find out about that,” Adam starts. He’s looking at the ceiling. Probably counting the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars the two of them had put up there years ago, when they’d first become roommates. For many people, it’s childish, not really anything worth value beyond being sentimental or a toy. But to Shiro and Adam, it’s where they find their headspace. Where they sit. Observe. And let their worries run free.

Shiro sighs through his nose. His eyes flick over to the silver band, still on the ground. “Is that really—“

“An engagement ring?” Adam finishes. He’s still looking at the stars. He sighs a little, and it sounds broken. “Yeah.”

Shiro stands. He walks robotically over to where the ring sits, picks it up, brings it back.

Adam’s stopped looking at the stars. He’s looking at Shiro. Like he thinks Shiro is holding the galaxy in his hands.

Shiro plops down next to him and takes his first good look at the band. It’s plain, mostly, devoid of any jewels, any sparkles. But engraved on the outside of the band are two stars, and a moon between.

Shiro feels nauseous. He tilts his head back to look at the stars. To find his headspace.

And then he sees it.

Adam’s handwriting, engraved on the inner loop of the ring.

_love you more than the moon loves its stars. -adam_

Shiro nearly gives himself whiplash from turning so quickly to stare at Adam, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Adam smiles back at him, so genuine, so pure, so _hopeful_.

And then. Shiro’s eyes land on the clock behind Adam.

It reads 9:54.

His smile falters, and he hesitantly lowers the ring.

“Shiro…” Adam starts, eyes wide.

Shiro closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Adam. I…I can’t.”

Adam looks down at his lap, wringing his fingers together so tightly it looks almost painful. He reaches out with his hand, gently picking up the ring from where Shiro had placed it on the couch between them. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

Shiro blinks back tears, looking away. “Thank you for letting me love you,” he whispers. “If not only for a short time.”

“You’re not allowed to say that,” Adam says, swiping furiously at his eyes. “I don’t even know where we stand now.”

“I—“

“There isn’t an excuse!” Adam all but bursts out, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro. “If you cared, you would’ve called off the mission. What happened to promising to have our first mission together? Remember? What happened to Shiro and Adam? Forever?”

“That was a mistake, and you know it,” Shiro shoots back, a lump forming in his throat. It makes his throat close up, makes it harder to breathe. “You’re really going to make me dump my dream just so I can be at home with a dinner plate?”

“No, of course not, Shiro! I want you to think about what you’re doing. You have a choice,” Adam says softly, although the downturn set of his lips screams ‘helpless’. And that’s when it hits Shiro. The terrifying choice he’d never thought he’d have to make since entering the Garrison.

Adam.

Or the Kerberos mission.  
“This is insane, Adam. How on Earth am I supposed to choose?”

Adam huffs, looking annoyed. “My choice would’ve been made the moment they called my name on the crew list. Not only because I’d be leaving the people I love behind, but because it’s also incredibly dangerous!”

There’s a moment of silence, and then the anger comes barreling back to Shiro in one ginormous, heated wave.  
“You’re being irrational!” He shouts.

The way Adam recoils as if he was struck has Shiro scrambling to take back his words.

“A-Adam, I—“

“Good to know that my concern for you is now something ‘irrational’.” Adam says, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Shiro looks on with sadness in his eyes. The house of cards he’d so painstakingly built with Adam—it’s crumbling. And this time, he doesn’t think either of them have the power to fix it.

“You’ve already made your choice,” Adam says, his back to Shiro. “I don’t understand why you’re still sitting here.”

“I—“

“I’ve made my choice too,” Adam spits. “Get out.”

The world stops.

And then it starts again, and Shiro feels like his heart is being ripped out, one artery at a time.

“Adam, stop, please!” Shiro holds his hands out, but Adam jerks away. “I don’t want us to end like this!”

Adam, beautiful, loving Adam, doesn’t respond. He simply clutches the ring in his fist, walks to his room, and slams the door, making sure the sound is heard throughout the entire wing.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

After his fallout with Adam, Shiro only has one person he wishes to speak to.

“Name?” The officer asks, squinting at Shiro for credentials.

Shiro fiddles with the lapels of his blazer. “Keith.”

“Last name?”

“Kogane.”

The officer squints at Shiro.

“Kerberos guy, right?”

Shiro nods.

“Saying your farewells?”

“Something like that.”

The officer types something into his device. The screen lights up. “Room 1023.”

Shiro nods, hurrying down the hallway with his head down. He feels vulnerable. Having another conversation with some stranger about Kerberos makes him feel physically sick.

The beige colored door of Room 1023 comes into view, and Shiro sighs gratefully, stepping up to knock on the door.

And the powers of above must be with him for the second time today, because it’s Keith who opens the door.

He smiles a little when he sees his visitor. “Hi, Shiro.”

When Keith notices the somber expression on his favorite pilot’s face, he recoils a bit into the room. “Am I in trouble?”

Shiro is quick to shake his head. “No!” Then he reconsiders, tapping his chin jokingly, “I mean, unless you’ve done something I should know about.”

Keith chances a quick smile. “Nothing’s going on!”

“That answer was waaay to fast,” Shiro starts, his Keith-proclaimed dad face already on. But then he remembers, and his expression mellows. “Actually, I came to talk to you about something that’s happening. Today, actually.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and steps aside, gesturing for Shiro to come in. “O…Okay?”

Shiro clears his throat. Might as well say it quickly and get it done and over with. Rip it off like a bandaid. “I”m going on the Kerberos mission. We leave this afternoon.” See? Painless. Actually no, not so painless. Shiro waits in anticipation Keith’s reaction.

Thankfully, Keith’s eyes light up. “That’s amazing! I know how much you’ve wanted to go. Heck, I want to go with you.”

Shiro feels a little bad for wishing Adam would’ve reacted in the same pure, excited, child-like way Keith is. “Thanks, buddy.”

“So…what exactly does it have to do with me? If you were anyone else, I’d just say you’d come to brag about it in my face, but since it’s you, I…”

“I came to say one last goodbye,” Shiro pats Keith’s head fondly, chuckling when the boy scowls and ducks away. “But also…because I want you to take good care of Adam.”

Keith grimaces. “Uh…”

“Just,” Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose. “I need to make sure he’s still okay, you know? You don’t have to live with him. Just…keep an eye out and get help if something happens?”

“You got it.” Keith squints at Shiro. “Something happened between you two.” He says slowly, pointing at the crease between Shiro’s brow, which had formed when he had begun talking about his boyfriend-ex-fiance. “Something bad.”

Shiro sighs. “You’re totally going to throw a temper tantrum.”

“I won’t!” Keith yells.

Shiro raises his eyebrows.

“I mean…” he lowers the volume of his voice significantly, giving Shiro his signature sad puppy dog eyes. “I won’t. Please tell me.”

Shiro plops down on Keith’s bed. “We had a fight.”

Keith’s eyes widen, and they shine with a grimacing curiosity. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t like the other fights you’ve told me about.”

“It isn’t,” Shiro shakes his head and looks down at his shoes. “I don’t know if he’ll ever forgive me for this. I’m not even sure if…if he loves me anymore,” his voice cracks at words. Saying this out loud, it makes it seem so real. Just a moment before it had been nothing but a faucet of Shiro’s speculation, but now…Now it’s out in the open. It’s like he’s spoken it into existence.

It’s quiet for a moment, and when Shiro looks up, Keith’s eyes are filled with tears.

“You can’t let him go,” he whispers, pulling at Shiro’s blazer. “You’re like a father to me. A-and Adam was like…he was like—“

“I have to leave, Keith,” Shiro says, his voice sharp. His eyes turn downward. “I don’t have time. That’s why I want you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he’s okay. But—“ He stops and looks at his fingers, at the place where the silver ring could be, should be. “If he finds someone else…” His voice shatters completely, and he has to clear his throat in order to speak again. “Just make sure he’s loved, okay? Even if I can’t be the one to do it.”

“You don’t even know when you’re going to come back,” Keith accuses, wiping away his eyes.

“That’s what Adam said.” Shiro looks at him fondly. He knows Keith hates crying in front of people.

“I’ll come back, Keith.” Shiro says firmly. He brushes a strand of hair out Keith’s eyes, still watery from the news. “And if I don’t, you need to move—“

“If you get lost, I’ll find you,” Keith says, a toothy grin building despite his usually temperate demeanor and current teary state. “That’s a promise.”

Shiro is at a lost for words, but for once today, he feels sure about what he wants to do.

He reaches over and tugs the surprisingly soft boy close. “Thank you, Keith. Thank you so much.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* ☆･ ｡ﾟ ───

Shiro leaves that afternoon without many of his belongings. The spacecraft is small, and the stakes are high, but Matt and Sam’s infectious excitement eventually gets to him, and they have the time of their lives watching people worry and fuss about the mission.

Adam watches from his spot on the roof of the exploration building until the Kerberos mission shuttle becomes nothing but a streak in the sky, nothing but a shooting star.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! feel free to leave kudos / comment!! (it's greatly appreciated hehe) 
> 
> find me on:  
> twitter: @nominwaffle  
> tumblr: thegreatgulonincident.tumblr.com


End file.
